Alphafriends
Alphafriends is a CGI Animated childrens television programme that is to teach children how to spell with letters used by the friends It is animated by Blue-Zoo and produced by Alphafriends the Alphafriends discover that whenever they make a word it comes to life, many new adventures in Alphaland can be created This is to help preschool children with learning the alphabet, spelling, reading and writing. Characters Edie Von Keet She likes to sing and help the other vowels. She has wings and bananas keep falling on her head. In "Prank" she discovered a red clown nose and played jokes on all of the other Alphafriends Bell don She plays the bass guitar Unikitty she makes cracks in the ground. she makes the same sound as Takoyaki. Ink He is a spider and he plays the drum kit. His catchphrases include "Dont Be Shy" and "Disaster!" Popplio He is a seal. His 'eh's echo from the megaphone he uses. He also becomes Magic Popplio who is white with a top hat to make the other vowels say their names There is also Silent Popplio. He has the same look as Magic Popplio, but he does not wear a top hat Zubat She is flying. She is designed like a real bat. She can fly about in the air or in outer space. Her 'ffff' sound is used to represent the sound of a rocket Grassy She looks like a plant with grassy hair. Sometimes she drinks water, and when that happens her hair grows Torchic he likes to run, but she can get tired while running. Her 'h-h-h-h' sound is panting. Iguana Her singing can be too loud sometimes but the Alphafriends really like her singing. She is also similar to a newt Tweety he is a Canary. She thinks she can sing and fly like a real canary Takoyaki He likes to kick his football. Sometimes he fights with her because Unikitty make the same sound as Takoyaki Jigglypuff She loves to sing songs with her 'la-la-la' sound. She sings a special lullaby to help the others get to sleep Chef Kirby he likes to eat things This can annoy the other Alphafriends Darumaka He is quite red and negative. He says "No" If he means yes and speaks with a thick Scottish accent. In "Ants", Edie Von Keet, Bubble, Omblar, and Balloon were blaming him for nothing, which made him very upset. In "Little Red Darumaka" he faced a challenge when the dog, the cat, and the pig refused to help him make bread out of wheat. In "Band", he plays an electric guitar Chicky He does not speak, only being able to make his sound, but he likes to investigate lots of things with his magnifying glass Bubble he can appear and disappear by making a popping noise and it can scare the others when they are busy Marshmallow she is a Marshmallow She is also in love with Apple Crunch, which is who she also needs to make her 'qu' or 'q' sound Parrot Pirate he looks like a pirate he wears a pirates hat he speaks pirate words and his letter sound Balloon She can inflate and deflate and fly about. in Clap he is sad because he makes the same sound as Unikitty Omblar He likes drinking tea. He says "oh no" when he is out of tea Apple Crunch he is a bit unlucky He always runs away from Marshmallow to capture him He usually says words like "unfair" or "unbelievable Road Runner he is speedy His 'v-v-v' sound is his "vroom Bonsly He cries when he gets hurt or when he is upset, causing floods His w w w sound is wailing Chick Green He is a chick called The Exciting Chick Green who is Pooping Eggs. In "BlueChick", he became Chick Blue when he accidentally hit his head on the ceiling, and he turned blue instead of green Peep He is the youngest Alphafriend and he makes a semi-vowel sound even if he has trouble doing things Snorlax He Is A Sleepy Alphafriend and can sleep almost anywhere the "zzz" sound commonly used to represent the sound of sleeping or snoring in comic books